Recuerdos
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Atención, basado en el libro, contiene Spoilers. Elphaba recrea algunos instantes de su vida antes de perderse en la obscuridad de la nada.


Atención: Este fic esta basado en el libro y no en el musical, las tramas son muy distintas y contiene SPOILERS. Asi que si no quieren llevarse desagradables sorpresas bajo advertencia no han engaño.

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen sino a Gregory Maguire, autor del libro _Wicked, Memorias de una bruja mala_. Hago este fic por diversión, ya que el libro me encantó, así que no me demanden.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

Cerró los ojos y se hizo un ovillo. 

No quería pensar, no quería recordar, le hacía daño, los que recordaban tenían una identidad, la memoria le hacía conciente de su pasado y su presente, la hacían una persona y ella no era una persona, no lo quería ser, ella no era nada.

En un último momento su mente batalló y le presentó el escenario de aquel día, en aquella capilla a Santa Glinda. Una zona apartada de todo, sórdida, oscura, descuidada , olvidada de la mano del Mago. Un sitio más de la periferia de la Ciudad Esmeralda, en el último sitio que esperaba que alguien me encontrara.

Ella se había entrado con muchos otros feligreses a la iglesia unionista del lugar, y se había alejado a un sitio aparatado para pasar desapercibida, entró con pasos seguros y firmes a la capilla de Santa Glinda, se arrodilló en una banca cerca del reclinatorio ,sacó un rosario con cuentas de madera y empezó a contar el tiempo de la manera que recordaba que le había enseñado Frex, por medio de oraciones. El tiempo pasaba lentamente y mientras sus dedos repasaban las cuentas se dejaba llevar por sus ideas.

No prestó mucha atención cuando alguien ingresó a la capilla, el individuo no se quedó mucho tiempo, como todos los que descubrían el deteriorado lugar, desvió un poco su mirada y se sobresaltó. Supo quien era desde que lo vio a pesar de las ropas, los ademanes elegantes y el lenguaje afectado con el que había hablado con una mujer de afuera, esa piel obscura y los hermosos rombos azules que recorrían la cara de Fiyero eran inconfundibles allí y en Shiz.

Bajó el rostro inmediatamente, no debía reconocerla, de todos los que había conocido en Shiz. ¡Por que tenía que tratarse justamente de él! lo hacía perdido en las praderas Milenarias, disfrutando su vida al lado de su esposa, cantando himnos de caza con los miembros de su tribu, mientras ejercía esa bárbara costumbre de cazar, el príncipe de la tribu de los arjiki era la última persona que hubiera esperado volver a ver en toda su vida.

Esperó, por primera y única vez en la vida inclinó la cabeza lo mas que pudo, apretó las cuentas con sus dedos hasta lastimarse, procurando que la ausencia de luz en el sitio y el velo que llevaba la ocultara por completo, le pidió a Santa Aelphaba, A Santa Glinda, al Dios Innominado, a la bruja Kúmbrica y a todos esos mártires de los que hablaba su padre que no la reconociera, que desapareciera, que la hicieran invisible, que Fiyero cruzara esa puerta y le permitiera seguir en las sombras.

Nadie escuchó su plegaria, quizá fuera porque nunca había tenido una fe en ninguno de los que había invocado o por que simplemente no existían y eran una invención mas para tratar que la gente le diera un sentido a sus vidas, porque justo cuando iba a traspasar el umbral de la puerta se volvió a ella, la había reconocido.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, la llamó por su nombre, le recordó quien era, ella fingió no conocerlo, todo fue inútil. A regañadientes acordó verse fuera y el se alejó. En tanto ella pensaba la forma de no verlo, no podía arriesgar todo por un viejo conocido que por azares del destino la había encontrado en el sitio y en el momento menos adecuado.

Tan pronto se alejó esperó pacientemente retomando las cuentas de su rosario, su contacto llegó mas tarde de lo previsto, ella le dijo que debían de aplazarlo, que alguien la vigilaba, la reunión se disolvió enseguida. Poco después se levantó, salió sigilosamente por la puerta de servicio de las mónacas del templo de Santa Glinda, esperando que se hubiera quedado esperándola por al puerta principal. Pero sabía que se engañaba, que tenía que esforzarse, porque no era fácil despistar a un cazador experto, en una ciudad tan agitada como Ciudad Esmeralda, donde una mujer de piel verde enfundada en un vestido negro no podía mimetizarse como si estuviera en otro sitio.

Sabía que la seguía, casi podría jurar que sentía su mirada perseguirla por las plazas, jardines, iglesias, debía confundirlo, hacer que perdiera el, pero por mas que se esforzaba por dar vueltas y vueltas que perderían a cualquier otro no lo consiguió. Finalmente, ya fuera el cansancio, o quizá la inercia le hicieron atravesar la ciudad para llegar al destartalado y oscuro almacén, fue ahí donde finalmente se dejó ver, era imposible no hacerlo, sus rasgos y ropas eran muy llamativos para uno de los sitios mas apartados y olvidados de la ciudad y ella cometió el error de admitir que lo reconocía, después de luchar en vano lo dejó pasar.

Sabía el riesgo que corría, al dejarlo asomarse a su mundo, sabía que no era bueno, que nadie debía saber de ella, que ella debía permanecer bajo las sombras, invisible y que abrir la puerta significaría admitir su existencia, pero pudo mas la curiosidad, la nostalgia, el querer saber de los otros después de tanto tiempo y lo dejó pasar.

Recordó que en lo recibió fríamente, no dijo mucho y lo dejó hablar sobre su vida, sobre Glinda, el trató de saber un poco de su vida, su pasado y su presente, ella respondió con evasivas, él decidió seguirle el juego y no le dijo todo lo que debía saber. El la miraba de una manera extraña, no sabía si trataba de descubrir por sus rasgos lo que había hecho con su vida desde que había abandonado intempestivamente Shiz, pero no le gustaba, le recordaba otro momento, esa forma de escrutarla con la mirada, no le gustaba sentirse traspasada por sus ojos oscuros y cuando se despidieron se extrañó de la fuerza con la que apretó su mano.

Trató de mantenerlo lejos, pero no fue posible, lo encontraba en la capilla de Santa Glinda, lo encontraba mientras intentaba escabullirse por los jardines, cuando trataba de conseguir algo para ella y _Malky_ distinguía su silueta, por las calles reconocía sus pasos y trataba de no voltear, las veces que no salía del viejo mercado podría jurar que lo había visto quedarse frente al lugar observando los grises vidrios del lugar. Se dijo que eso debía terminar, estaba poniendo en peligro todo, así que finalmente lo dejó regresar al viejo mercado, procurando hablar poco de si mismos y mucho de los viejos conocidos.

Todo iba más o menos bien, el preguntaba, ella eludía, daba vueltas y procuraba desviar el tema de sus conversaciones, debían mantener una distancia, porque eso era lo correcto, hasta el día en que el inconciente salió por la puerta grande, cuando recordando el incidente de la cornamenta, ella mencionó que desde aquel día le habían gustado los rombos azules de su cara. La siguiente vez que se encontraron él usaba una camisa en la que dejaba entrever que el diseño de rombos azules iba de su rostro, pasando por su cuello y perdiéndose en su piel oscura. Se preguntó hasta donde llegaría el diseño de rombos y se preguntó si alguna vez podría apreciarlo por completo.

Entonces se preocupó, esto estaba tomando un rumbo que no había esperado, había algo más en esas visitas.

Lo que terminó de cambiar el sentido fue aquella ocasión en la que Fiyero empezó a hablar de su matrimonio y sus necesidades, comparándolo con una guerra, algo pasó, algo se quebró, no supo bien como ni por que su cuerpo decidió que ya era suficiente, que no podía seguir siguiendo a su cabeza, el resultado del combate terminó en lágrimas que lastimaban, Fiyero espantado se acercó, su cuerpo se dejó llevar por sus instintos, esa noche fue la primera de muchas otras.

A lo largo de ese otoño y parte del invierno pasaron mas tiempo juntos que durante su estancia en Shiz, algunas veces compartían alimentos, a veces charlaban, un par de veces se enfadaron , en una ocasión el le regaló un chal de seda y en otra ella le hizo una tarta y de alguna manera u otra se les arreglaban para que ella terminara bajo el amparo de la noche tratando de descifrar el diseño de sus tatuajes y él procuraba que esas constelaciones de diamantes que tanto le gustaban se encontraran con unos campos verdes y brillantes.

El tiempo pasó, la relación se fue convirtiendo en algo mas fuerte aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, la hojas de otoño dieron paso a los vientos helados de principio s invierno y finalmente a la nieve. De día él se encargaba de atender sus asuntos, las noches que se organizaban eran de ellos y de vez en cuando de _Malky_.

De joven había dicho que el mejor maestro no era el que sabía dar todas las respuestas, sino hacer las preguntas adecuadas, y al estar a su lado las preguntas fluían sin cesar, aunque ella no quisiera había algo que le hacía cambiar , preguntarse miles de cosas y de vez en cuando, casi nunca, preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, en esos momentos le daba vuelta a las preguntas, era algo que simplemente no quería saber, ella era acción, parte de algo mas grande , no quería pensar en las consecuencias , ella no era nada y a la nada no le importaba lo que pasara después.

El día en que la separación se hizo mas larga notó que el parecía turbado, trató de tranquilizarlo a su manera, creyó que lo había hecho, demasiado tarde se enteraría que solo lo había preocupado mas al grado de arriesgarlo todo por ella.

Jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

No sabía si había sido un golpe de suerte, un capricho del destino, una mala jugada de la vida o simplemente una maldición. El día del atentado todo salió mal, un grupo de niñas hicieron su inoportuna aparición en el lugar y momento apropiado. Las dudas fluyeron y se odió, tantos planes para nada.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, derrotada y amargada Malky la recibió saliendo del lugar despavorida, le extrañó ver una mancha parda en su lomo, pensó que se había peleado con otro congénere, los gatos eran así, ya se había acostumbrado ,pero al internarse en sus habitaciones y descubrir lo que había pasado el alma se le fue a los pies. Luchó con uñas y dientes por evitar que la sangre siguiera corriendo, todo pasó tan rápido, todo lo que hizo fue inútil, lo poco que su mente recordaba era la imagen de Fiyero sostenida de los brazos por dos hombres de bufandas coloridas, que trataron de atraparla, los recuerdos eran desesperados y confusos, después corría evadiendo a los _gales_ por las calles desiertas, la gente celebraba las natividades de Lurlina y el sitio prácticamente estaba vacío, corría haciendo un chocante contraste con la nieve que había caído, por su vestido negro, la piel verde , se llevó una de las mangas a los ojos, unas lágrimas se habían escapado y ardían como las llamas de los infiernos que describían esos viejos tratados unionistas.

Maldijo el primer día en que lo vio.

Deseó jamás haberlo encontrado, si el hubiera pasado de largo el estaría...no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

Desde lo más profundo deseó que nada de lo que había pasado le afectara, que todo pasara como una horible pesadilla

Se desplomó después de aporrear desesperada la puerta del convento.

Una novicia la llevó a rastras espantada de su aspecto e incómoda porque el servicio había empezado la dejó donde estaban las viejas, las que habían perdido hace mucho la noción del tiempo y a las que la memoria no significada nada.

No quería pensar. No quería recordar, el recordar todo lo que había pasado de golpe le hacía daño, ella era parte de la nada, nunca había existido, quería engañarse de que nada había sido real, quería dejar que su mente se nublara y se uniera al vacío y todos los recuerdos se perdieran en la profundidad de la inconciencia.

Se acercó a ella una mujer en una silla de ruedas, vestida con un hábito oscuro que ocultaba gran parte de su persona, salvo las entradas de la calvicie que brillaba se acercó a ella, le dijo algo que ella ya no alcanzaba a comprender, porque había entrado en estado de shock. La mujer la abrazó como si se tratara de algo precioso y empezó a cantarle una tonada extraña y antigua como el tiempo, ella se sumió en un sopor de nada en los brazos de la loca Yackle.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


End file.
